


Pasta Dinners

by Keithers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, dinner date, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: Just a cute, sweet, fluffy Klance drabble! Very domestic.





	Pasta Dinners

Keith's steely, blue-grey eyes shone almost violet in the light from the small window above the sink. It was open to let in fresh air, decorated with a few small succulents and houseplants. Sat between Keith's favorite plant(a rounded cactus, with a bright red flower atop it, it was very “stabby” and he liked the color red, simply put) and Lance’s (an aloe plant he'd named Stacy, for reasons he could only explain to Keith as “She's soothing and soft on the inside with an intimidating outside, like you!” to which Keith would always reply, “How the hell is she intimidating?” He never got a straight answer, and wasn't sure if he ever would.) was a small Bluetooth speaker. From it poured Keith's gayest playlist, to perfectly set the tone for date night. 

Keith was busy at the sink, draining pasta as he hummed to One of One by Duelita, hair messy and wardrobe pretty much just what he'd swiped from Lance's dresser that morning. They'd woken up late, since they always slept in on Saturdays, and after tragically having to release Lance from his grasp he discovered that he did not have to be without his warmth and scent for long. 

Pasta drained, and /not/ rinsed, he side-stepped back to their stove and added them to the sauce he'd been simmering. It smelled like heaven, so he left the lid off the pot, knowing well it would drawl Lance to the kitchen faster than any call from Keith himself could. 

He was, of course, correct.  
Lance, having caught a whiff of the dinner awaiting him, quickly drifted from the couch and into the kitchen. He paused at the entryway, though, letting himself absorb the sight. Keith's figure focused on stirring pasta with sauce, and Lance admired each movement from the small flexion of his bicep, to the rotation of his shoulder blade, to the slight contract and release of his glorious back muscles. The scene was more than just Keith's beauty, though, it was domestic bliss. The gentle glow of the nearing sunset streaming through the sink window and bouncing off Keith's messy mullet. The way his t-shirt was just a little too big for the ravenette and hung low to show off his collarbones and the junctions of his neck and shoulders. Keith softly humming to a pure, simple but no less beautiful love song. It was near overwhelming for Lance's weak bi ass. He was weak, for Keith. The man just had that effect on him. 

Nimble, tanned fingers slid slowly up Keith's chest, guiding Lance's arms around Keith's middle. He hugged Keith there, held him, arms around him and hands on his chest. Lance buried his long nose in the crook of Keith's neck, only to pull back and lay a kiss there. 

“You're being awfully sweet” Keith commented softly, easing into the hold of his beloved. “Don't tell me it's just 'cause I have food?” 

Lance laughed through his nose, and pressed his lips behind Keith's ear next, “Mm, what? Am I not allowed to be sweet to my darling boyfriend?” He batted his eyes innocently, despite Keith being unable to see it. 

“You are, I suppose, but I'm guessing this specifically is because I made you dinner.” The ravenette chuckled, and turned off the stove before laying his hands atop Lance's.

“Mm.. I'd say it's, like, only 10% because you have food.” Lance teased, and a growl from his stomach made his nose crinkle, “Okay, maybe 15%. Is dinner done~?” 

Keith nodded, and turned in Lance's arms to drape his own lazily around the man's neck, “It is, yes, and it sounds like you're ready too?”

The soft laugh that broke from Keith's lips made Lance absolutely melt, and he dropped a kiss on Keith's full lips before pulling away with a smile, “I am. Go sit down, mi amor. I may starve without you, but the least I can do is plate the meals you make us.” 

Keith laughed again, because it was true. Lance couldn't cook one bit, but Keith didn't mind. He was happy to cook for Lance. He liked to, in fact. He was also acutely aware that if he didn't, Lance would burn down the house trying to make cup noodles. 

Excitement in his step, Keith sank into a seat at their kitchen table and watched his lover twirl pasta onto two plates, and recreate the salt-meme to sprinkle mozzarella on the dishes. 

When Lance set down their plates, he scooted just a little closer to Keith. They liked to sit side by side, rather than across from each other. The proximity was intoxicating, and on nights like this it just felt.. right. 

After their dinner, including Lance insisting they enjoy at least one noodle Lady And The Tramp style, Keith was first to slide out of his seat. He ran his hand over Lance's shoulder, and down his arm, to take his hand and tug. It was a silent request for lance to stand with him, and Lance happily obliged. 

Keith took his other hand as well, lacing their fingers together and pulling Lance along with soft kisses to his lips, until they reached the bedroom. 

To Lance's delight, Keith was quite in the mood to just cuddle. He was like that more often than Lance had expected before they began dating, but he still definitely enjoyed it. Keith was secretly a sweetheart, and he loved it. 

The ravenette laid back and gave his chest a pat, an invitation for Lance to join him there. He knew Lance liked this way of cuddling most, it was comfy and warm and he could listen to Keith's heartbeat. 

Of course, Lance beamed and complied happily, giving Keith the ability to stroke his hair and rub his shoulders. 

It was easy for them both to fall asleep like that, and they did. What place is safer than your lover's arms? That which is a home no matter when and where you lock yourself away within them? Undying love that brings you warmth and peace, from miles away to there, tangled up together. Peaceful moments are rare as true love itself but when you catch it, you needn't let it go. Love will settle there, in your arms, against your chest, and you need only protect it. It knows it is safe there, just as your beloved does.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 2AM, and wrote it because I miss my boyfriend uwu


End file.
